


Blue denim

by adelaide_rain



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelaide_rain/pseuds/adelaide_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opening my eyes I watch as Fay stands, stretching in naked elegance before picking up a crumpled pair of jeans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue denim

Opening my eyes I watch as Fay stands, stretching in naked elegance before picking up a crumpled pair of jeans. Holding them to his waist, he sees they're his and pulls them over lovely, slender hips. As he moves, I see muscle move under the skin of his back, see strands of pale, messy hair shift: a love-bite is revealed and I can't help a smirk. He glances back at me, smiles, before turning again to concentrate on his buttons. His skin is flawless but he is still thinner than is healthy. Frowning, I stand silently and from behind I wrap my arms around his too-slender waist. He startles at first, not hearing me move; then leans into my body, smiling softly, eyes closed. The moment, spent in silence, is perfect. I promise to myself that I will heal the scars within him and lower my head to breathe in the vanilla scent of his blond hair.

"I love you," he says softly: his eyes are still closed and a smile still curves his lips. We don’t tell each other this often enough. We don’t show each other often enough, either; it’s far too rare that we get a room for just the two of us. But when we do - like last night - we show each other again and again until all we can do is fall asleep in each others’ arms. 

I grin and kiss the love-bite from last night, then, leaving a trail of kisses, make my way to the front of his neck and set about making another mark. 

"Kuro-sama!" He gasps, and writhes a little beneath my hands. I look down at the bruise I’ve made on the pale skin and smile, turning him to face me. 

As always before declaring my feelings, my throat tightens as if trying to stop me voicing them. I fight the feeling and say seriously and quietly: "I love you."

The smile he gives me lights this overcast world.


End file.
